Lord Crump
Lord Crump, also referred to as Crump, is a recurring character and secondary antagonist of the game Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He is second-in-command of the Secret Society of X-Nauts, second only to Sir Grodus himself. He has appeared many times throughout Mario's adventure, making numerous attempts to stop him and/or hinder his progress. He was, of course, defeated all four times he was faced. Biography Crump in Rogueport Lord Crump is first seen with two X-Nauts ganging up on Goombella demanding her to tell him about the Crystal Stars in Rogueport. Mario shows up and Goombella hides behind him. Crump, thinking he's interfering, forces Mario into a fight where he easily loses. However, Crump then orders a mob of X-Nauts to attack Mario and Goombella but the two escape unscathed leaving Crump furious. He isn't seen until a brief intermission with Grodus allowing him a second chance. Lord Crump Invades The Great Tree Lord Crump has been assigned to find the Crystal Star hidden in The Great Tree. He is first seen after Mario activates a Puni Pedestal not knowing it was a trap. Crump gloats at the trapped Mario as he leaves on to find the Crystal Star. Mario, however escapes using his Paper Thinness ability and eventually gets the Punis out using the Spin Jump (Ground Pound). Crump is seen at the very bottom of the Great Tree still looking for the Crystal Star. He notices Mario coming and goes into hiding. He then snatches the Crystal Star then prepares to destroy Mario and the entire Great Tree with a self-destruction device set to go off in 300 seconds (5 minutes). Before he could escape the Great Tree, Crump is stopped in his tracks by the Puni Elder allowing Mario and company to finally catch up to him. Knowing he's trapped, Crump stops the self-destruction and prepares to fight Mario with his Magnus von Grapple robot. He, however, is defeated by Mario in the end and drops the Crystal Star fleeing the Great Tree. "Four-Eyes" and the Pirate's Treasure Lord Crump is seen again right before Mario sets out for Keelhaul Key but is in a disguise known as "Four-Eyes." Crump manages to keep this disguise in check even fooling Mario and company. After becoming stranded on the remote island, Crump decides to follow Mario, Bobbery, and the others into the Pirates Grotto to confront Cortez. He eventually meets up with Mario on Cortez's boat and decides to stay behind. After Mario defeats Cortez and earns the fifth Crystal Star, Lord Crump, out on a massive battleship, finally reveals his true self and demands Mario to hand over Crystal Star or he will destroy the entire island. Mario finally comes out on Cortez's boat where he challenges Crump to another fight he eventually wins. Crump is angry on losing yet again and sails away with Mario, Bobbery, Flavio, Cortez, and the other shipmates celebrating. Lord Crump vs. The Koopa King Lord Crump is seen again during Bowser's intermission. Recovering from his previous loss, Crump decides to look around for the Superbombomb he heard the Shadow Sirens dropped in Twilight Town. He eventually finds it but ends up bumping into Bowser (even calling him "turtle-boy"). Bowser scares Crump for the second but Crump has his X-Naut army back him up. Bowser, along with Kammy Koopa, has the entire Koopa Clan at his side and the two sides stare each other down. Lord Crump, thinking it will work, throws the Superbombomb at Bowser but nothing happens. Bowser gloats but breathes fire on the Superbombomb causing a massive explosion to engulf both sides ending the intermission. Crump's Final Chance Lord Crump appears before Mario for the final time in X-Naut Fortress. Crump gloats to Mario saying how Sir Grodus isn't here and Mario has fell for his trap planning to take all of Mario's Crystal Stars while guarding one of his own. Crump powers up his strongest invention: the Magnus von Grapple 2.0. However, he is once again defeated and the explosion sends him crashing out of the X-Naut Fortress and into space thought to have never be seen again. Aftermath Lord Crump is seen for the final time after Mario defeats the Shadow Queen when Goombella tells him her story. Crump is seen with Sir Grodus (who is now reduced to a head thanks to the Shadow Queen) with a couple of X-Nauts in Poloshy Heights talking something over. Goombella said that since Grodus is now just a head and they have been kicked out of their fortress (which is now being run by TEC), he and Crump aren't into evil that much anymore. Music Uh-oh! It's Lord Crump! Magnus Von Grapple Magnus Von PUNISH!!! Trivia *Lord Crump is one of many characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door to break the fourth wall. He threatened the player not to tell Mario who he really is. *Lord Crump is one of the bosses of an RPG game that is recurring and fought many times during the game. Other examples include: **Croco from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. **Jr. Troopa from Paper Mario. **Mr. L, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. **Kamek and Bowser Jr. from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. **Popple from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. **Midbus from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. **Antasma from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. de:Crucillus fr:Cruxéroce Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Society of X-Nauts